Update:RuneFest 2018: Mobile App
RuneFest 2018 kicks off on the 5th October through to the 6th October and it's going to be bigger and better than any RuneFest before! Today, we'd like to announce the brand-new RuneFest app alongside opening the nominations for the prestigious Golden Gnome Awards! Today, we'd like to announce the launch of the brand-new RuneFest App! Available now, free for all via the RuneFest Guidebook Website on both iOS and Android devices, the RuneFest App is your go-to for everything related to this year's show. The app will include everything you need to know for the event, featuring things such as: *Stage and panel schedules *Event floor plans (Including activity/food/stage locations) *Merchandise ranges & pricing *Social networking *Personalised schedules and notifications Some of these features will become available over the coming weeks leading up to the start of the event, but right now you can use the app to put forward your nominations for this year's Golden Gnome Awards! To use the app simply download it to your mobile device via the RuneFest Guidebook Website and you'll find most functionality at the tap of your finger! You can create an account using the various options available within the app for additional personalisation options if you choose to do so. The app is not linked to your RuneScape account. Every year we recognise the very best community talent across RuneScape, Old School RuneScape and the wider community. This year the process for the Golden Gnome Awards is as follows: *Nominations Open *'Nominations Close on the 6th of September' *Nominees shortlisted by GGA panel *Nominee shortlist announced to community *Golden Gnome Awards at RuneFest As with last year's Golden Gnome Awards, we are accepting nominations for almost all categories this year, but will not be opening the voting process out to the community. Instead, we've set up an internal panel which will examine the nominees work and reach a decision on who should win the award! And with that, listed below are this year's categories available for you to vote on: VIDEO AWARDS RuneScape Video of the Year OSRS Video of the Year Best New RuneScape Video Maker Best New OSRS Video Maker Best RuneScape Video Maker Best OSRS Video Maker STREAMING AWARDS Best New RuneScape Streamer Best New OSRS Streamer Best RuneScape Streamer Best OSRS Streamer ART AWARDS Best Artistic Creation Best Artist COSPLAY AWARDS Most creative cosplay Best cosplay Voting for your favourite has never been easier! This year you'll be able to vote via the RuneFest 2018 iOS or Android App, detailed at the start of this post, or via the following SurveyMonkey link for those of you without access to the RuneFest 2018 App. Nominations Close on the 6th of September We wish the best of luck to everyone due to be nominated and we can't wait to see you all at RuneFest 2018 on the 5th and 6th of October at the Farnborough International Exhibition and Convention Centre, just outside of London! Get your tickets now from our Eventbrite ticket page! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team